How Hitler Really Died!
by cutie1789
Summary: just like the title...How Hitler actually dies. but theres a twist. What will lie ahead for two lovers, and Hitler. RenX? pairing...
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS HOW HITLER REALLY DIED! SO PAY ATTENTION!**

Disclaimer: cutie1789 does NOT own any Shaman King things, meaning she does NOT own the characters or anything that has to do with Shaman King.

**Hitler En**

**Ren a German Nazi soldier**

**Horo refugee from concentration camp**

**Hao evil twisted loyal follower of Hitler**

**Yoh twin brother of Hao, but is coming from the same concentration camp as his old friend Horo; but has yet to realize this since they never really saw each other.**

_It starts on a gloomy Friday night when Hao decided to drag Ren to some bar for a drink._

'Why 'av you brought us to this gay bar?' questioned Ren.

'Are we not, me 'n thee a couple?' asked Hao sweetly.

'No!' shouted Ren.

_Ren shouted just as they entered the bar, which directed every head to be turned in their direction._

''n why not, sweetie?'

'Because gay I am not.' said Ren proudly.

_A random Nazi soldier walks up to Hao and gives him the thumbs up._

'Ich habe ein bach.' said the Nazi soldier.

_The soldier walks off after Hao gives him the evil glare and saying some rude things to him in German._

'What on earth did he say to you?' asked Ren curiously not hearing what the person had said

'He complimented me on hooking up with you and he also tried to steal me away form you.' said Hao.

'I would have let him steal you. Why did you not let him steal you away from me?' asked Ren.

'Because I wanted to be taken by you, not him.' said Hao sheepishly.

_After a couple of hours of drinking and flirting, Hao finally got Ren drunk enough to spike his drink and him not know it. Hao spiked Ren's drink, and then after it started to kick in, Hao started to take Ren back to Rens place. Hao had Ren on his shoulder most the way. The drugs had only a minor affect to try make Ren less resistant to Haos approaches but even drugged Ren was very resistant._

"Come on Ren, you'll love it" Hao said trying to seal the space

"Get off me you sick queer" Ren spat turning his head away from Hao staggering back as Hao approached holding Rens arms

"There's no point denying it Ren, I seen you look at me" Hao said fluttering his eyes at Ren and smirking leaning in trying to put his lips on Rens missing and getting just beside Rens mouth

"Go to hell!" Ren pushed Hao away hard rubbing the spot Hao just placed his lips on and grumbling showing his disgust that Hao had done that.

_He saw Hao was getting impatient tightening his grip and not being as playful in his approach anymore. Hao was never the patient one. As Hao again tried to get Ren to cooperate some boy ran by knocking into Rens shoulder as he made a dash for it. Ren saw the face of the young male for a brief moment recognizing it instantly. The blue hair, blue eyes and characteristic headband were all too familiar planted on every telephone poll and put in shop windows everywhere. Ren knew this was a wanted man so shoved Hao off him and began to pursue, even though he didn't want to while off duty he still did hoping he would loose Hao at the same time as capturing the run away. _

_The boy looked tired and even though Ren had been drinking and given some drugs to dim his senses he could catch up to the blue haired boy in the state the youth was in. He looked around Rens age but Ren was young too. Ren could see the back of the boy and gained on him slowly. Ren was close when the boy ran around the corner Ren followed grabbing the arm of the young male and spinning him round but Ren still being in an unstable condition found it hard to stop crashing into the other and slamming both against an alley wall. Ren had the mystery boy pinned to the wall getting a huge struggle. Ren glared at the boy as he struggled but Ren softened when he met a set of blue eyes that were tired, scared and yet bravely still fighting for self-preservation. Ren saw the fear and yet saw something deep inside that just wanted to give up maybe a thought suppressed that whispered life isn't worth this._

"Let me go you nazi bastard!" The youth screamed out trying to get away still panting for air

"Y-your unders arrest, sh-stop struggling Jew" Ren slurred shoving the youth against the wall trying to use his body to pin him.

"No! I'm not going back!" He shouted as Ren held down his arms to keep him still while he questioned him

"I tolds you to keep sh-till you filthy Jew" Ren ordered again finding his words hard to compose and using a little more force but not enough to harm

"My name isn't Jew! It's Horokeu Usui" The blue haired shouted feeling insulted and turning his face away smelling Rens breath as he spoke incoherently

"Whysh are not you in camp?" Ren asked dizzily. Ren got no answer so tried asking other questions holding Horokeu Usui by the collar of his t-shirt and attempting to shout.

"Whys you he-re!" Ren gripped tight and stumbled slightly regaining his footing quickly

"I'm not dieing in one of those camps!" The boy's eyes welled up and he struggled more and more.

_Ren pitied this soul. Young and alone fighting for survival with out a hope. He thought this Horokeu didn't look so bad, he didn't look evil or tainted. He looked plain like any other but he wasn't he was a Jew. Ren was told to hate them that they were the scum of the earth but he couldn't see this one boy as that. In fact Ren thought quiet differently, some how angelic maybe it was the alcohol or something else but he liked the looks of this Horokeu. Ren lifted his hand to the boys shoulder and stayed there looking over his own shoulder and then turning back loosening his grip slowly._

"Go" Ren said quietly

"What?" Horokeu asked shocked and confused

"I sh-said go!" Ren pushed away from him and leaned against the wall almost falling over.

_The blue haired boy took a few steps back cautiously not hearing the foot steps padding along getting closer just looking at Ren dead in the eye realizing he really was letting him go_

"Thank you" Horokeu whispered before attempting to run only to have Hao jump on his back and pin him to the ground.

_He struggled against Hao who lashed at him with a piece of wood from nearby to stop the struggle._

"Hao!" Ren shouted grabbing the piece of wood and stopped him from causing any more damage.

_Hao let go and Ren fumbled back slightly throwing the wood deep into the alley. More footsteps were heard approaching fast. Hao gave Ren a dirty look before dragging the Jewish boy to his feet and cuffing him. Hao shouted back over his shoulder and 5 nazi soldiers came running over grabbing Horokeu and dragging him off kicking and screaming. All Ren could do was watch as he was taken. Hao grabbed Rens arm and pulled him along slightly with Ren pulling at him. Ren looked down at Hao with fury in his eyes looking disgusted with hatred flowing from every look. Hao felt insulted by the way Ren was looking at him getting growingly frustrated by Ren behavior. Hao gave the soldiers the order to send Horokeu Usui to Treblinka Labour camp._

_

* * *

_ok. So that was the first chapter. I can't take all of the credit. gift-of-the-elves was the one to write the main part, the bit where Horo came into play. So, it wuld be greatly apprecieated if you review.

The button is right down at the bottom of this page. It's a little puple button.Press the button and type what you want. I dont mind flames, but dont be too harsh with the flames, I have to learn from any mistakes I have made.


	2. Arrival

**How Hitler Really Died! Chapter 2**

"I don't wanna goooooooooooooooooooo!" Horo screamed.

"HAO YOU BASTARD!" Ren shouted.

"What, I did what I was told, as you should have done!" Hao said.

"Yes, well, I like him."

"Then I will gladly kill him."

Bullshit! Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

"What! I thought you loved me!"

"I do, but you clearly don't love me back, so therefore you are no more use to me."

I can learn to love you, as long as you don't hurt him! Promise you won't hurt him!" Ren said softly.

"Fine! I won't kill him, but you have to become my boyfriend. Then later you will have to marry me." Hao said.

**Ren mumbled under his breath.**

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Hao taunted.

"FINE!" Ren screamed.

**Everyone on the block turned to look at them then. Hao and Ren apologized to everyone and then started walking off to Hao's house, since he demanded that they live there.**

**In another part of Hamburg Horo wasn't doing as well.**

'…_well he did let me go and stopped whats-his-face from hitting me with that log. So he can't be completely bad.'_

'_yes, but did you see the way he looked at you. He obviously liked what he saw.'_

'_Yeah I did notice that, but it appeared that he and what-his's-face were together.'_

'_Well maybe whats-his-face was trying to get off with spikehead. I mean from how it looked, spikehead wasn't enjoying the groping session he was receiving from whats-his-face.'_

"Hey dude! Where are we going?" Horo asked.

"To Treblinka Labour camp! Now sit back and shut up you filthy blooded Jewish scum!" yelled the guard.

"FUCK…"

Horo banged the side of his cage in frustration upon hearing the guard's insults, unlike a lot of the others he was being specially transported and Horo guessed that was thanks to the purple haired soldier. He stopped that nut beating him to death. Horo looked at the train contents… they had put him in with all the animals but it was still better than being on the proper transport trains for Jews, he was moved around on one before and managed to escape but his family weren't so lucky. His mother and Sister were separated from him and his dad forcefully and after that he got lost in the hustle and bustle. Horo hadn't seen his family since. The train began to slowly pull out and Horo lowered himself down curling up and waiting to die or worse. He heard rumors from other Jews that these camps were for Jews to die in but the soldiers made them out to be camps for relocating the outcasts (Jews). Horo assessed his surroundings trying to think of an escape plan but eventually exhaustion took him and he kept falling asleep for short periods of time through out the journey

-Arriving at Treblinka Labour camp-

Horo woke as he felt the train jolt and slow pulling up into its station. Horo began to panic a little but remained composed on the outside. He jumped as the huge doors of the train were pushed open violently and 5 Nazi soldiers that stood looking grim. None said anything just stood with guns at the ready for any wrong movements. Horo could hear things being hauled around and shouting. He also heard a gun go off a few times in the distance making the fear rise in his gut. He could smell rot and sweat fill the air choking his senses making him want to throw up but he swallowed hard and kept what little he had in his stomach in his stomach. Not too long after that 2 unarmed Germans came onto the train undoing the fastenings and unlocking the cage dragging Horo out and shoving him off the train so he fell into the dirt right before the other soldiers who laughed at the mess Horo was in now, covered in dust and had new scrapes on his elbows and knees

"What you laughing at tubby?" Horo said to a rather round shaped soldier who seized his laughing and used the but of his gun to hit Horo in the side of the head cutting and bruising the cheek and round the eye. Horo tried to stand only to be dragged up the rest of the way by 2 soldiers and pushed around ruthlessly. He was treated like a rag doll or punching bag all the way to the assembly area. Horo saw lots of people and heard whispers but only from the guards the rest of the people were too scared to even attempt to talk. Children that couldn't even walk yet were lined up with their mothers and all the boys and girls were pushed to either side women and children to the right and young boys and men to the left. Horo felt lost in the crowds with everyone trying to grip family members and people they knew for a sense of security. Horo was shoved in the middle somewhere and then queued up like all the others. He watched as soldiers traveled down from each end of the line they grabbed some of the young boys that were small and frail pinning tags to them and sending them off with the old men and the physically unable men. They reached Horo and the soldier's faces seemed to twist up extra as if he among all else mad them sick to their stomachs. Horo glared back at them as they grabbed his t-shirt roughly yanking him forward sending him with the other able youths and men. He was walked by huge buildings where the men and women and children picked out were being pushed into and ordered to strip of all garments jewelry and anything else they have on them. Horo watched on in discussed as children no older than 4 or 5 were being grabbed by the collars and thrown in kicking and screaming. Horo tightened his fists up and followed the rest thinking he was to have the same fate as all those in the camp.

The men and young boys were sent into a similar building and instructed to strip down and shower, Horo hesitantly did as the rest were also fearful of what was going on, he stepped into the showers and felt the ice cold water cringing and huddling over. The showers were quite dark and had no windows making it seem more and more like the prison that place truly is as guards stood watch ready to shoot who ever when ever they please. Once they had their shower they were rushed outside still with out clothing dripping wet. Horo felt utterly exposed stood naked before everyone with guards leering at him as if he were an animal and scared people all around some younger than him. Hours passed and the cold evening was damp adding to this, it rained for a few hours adding to the freezing cold temperatures. Horo saw a few boys collapse but they were soon dragged away. Horo was quite used to cold but this was ridiculous even he shivered with his teeth clattering feeling the cold burn through to the bone. Finally the rain had stopped and the icy wind had dried them mostly. Horo was about ready to collapse himself but stood strong not wanting to be dragged off like the others especially after shouting screams and gunfire was heard not long after they were taken. Guards poured into the area holding plain uniforms throwing them at the others lined up with him and ordering them to be put on immediately. No one hesitated throwing on the plain dreary clothing and even Horo rushed them on. They waited and waited after that till they were again moved to another area and lined up outside this building being lead in, in one long line. The doors opened and soldiers went down the line attaching badges to each to signify what they were.

They got to Horo looking at him with anger and disgust, pinning what looked like a star but was two triangles of different colors. The triangle facing point down was green and the triangle facing point up directly behind the green was yellow and this could only mean one thing…. Criminal Jew and Horo didn't like being thought of as a criminal one bit

"Hey! I'm no criminal!" Horo shouted out trying to yank the badge from his clothes only to have the soldiers give him a thrashing. He managed to get back up so they didn't bother with him after that just smirking and whispering horrible names to him hitting the younger boy next to him as well simply to get Horo worked up and feel guilty. Horo could take the small beating but this kid looked ruff as it was and Horo knew if he acted up the kid paid for it too. The sick soldiers knew how to deal with people like Horo too well. Horo quieted down as the soldiers moved on reaching the end and shoving everyone into the building. Horo listened as the suppressed painful cries and grunts pierced the silence. Horo was next being shoved into the building and pinned down to a chair by 2 large nazi's as a man leaned over pushing up the sleeve of his shirt and scratching a number into his arm, tattooing it painfully with hot needles slowly savoring Horos pain as he bit his tongue and gritted his teeth closing his eyes and holding his breath till he thought he was going to suffocate. Horo was then shoved out the chair with the numbers blistering out of his arm. He read it holding his arm in hopes of dieing down the agony, he was number '01546795845' Horo winced as he stroked a finger near the tender flesh. He was lead out and into another queue with the others that had been numbered. They were being dragged into different directions in groups of 3 and 4 and pushed into huge long room. Horo was grabbed along with another 2 boys around his age and a rather young 1. The soldier pointed to a straw filled mattress that was lined up next to about 100 and more other mattresses that were the same.

"This is where you'll sleep, all 4! 1 mattress! No sharing or swapping of assigned sleeping areas or you'll be dragged outside and shot for the dogs you are!" The soldier spat pushing the youngest over onto the mattress and walking over to another group where they were having trouble separating 2 brothers. Both were taken outside, Horo presumed to be shot as that seemed to be the threat they used for everything. Horo sighed and looked over the room as lots of scared faces glanced around afraid to look anyone in the eye especially the soldiers. The misery of all seemed to show as they dragged themselves to the assigned sleeping area laying down cramped and cold, as a draught seemed to leek in through the open doors and every nook and cranny of the room. Horo would of huddled to keep himself warm but there was hardly enough room as it was, the younger of those assigned to his mattress was put next to him in the middle. As Horo laid there though he couldn't help but let his mind waned to the guy that helped him. Horo fell into a light sleep as guards paced around and he thought about why he was helped by a Nazi soldier.


	3. The Beginning

**How Hitler Really Died**

**Horo's Dream:**

"Go!" the soldier shouted.

_I wonder why he let me go. It looked as if he felt sorry for me, but why? He's a Nazi; he shouldn't feel sorry for me. I thought they were all heartless bastards…_

_It's as if he knew my pain. Almost like he knew what I was going through…_

Horo relived that memory in his dreams that night, and woke up to being kicked in the stomach.

"Get up, you damned Jew!" the Nazi soldier shouted before kicking Horo again.

"I'm getting up, you damn Nazi!" Horo said as he slowly got to his feet, only to be punched in the face, and knocked around by several more Nazi's.

"You SCUM! Don't you EVER talk to us that way!" He shouted as he shoved Horo into another fist.

A few more minutes passed before they gave up on beating him, then they picked him up throwing him outside and motioning him to get to work.

Horo decided to work, so that he wouldn't have to endure another beating, not to mention, he didn't want anyone else to get beaten because of him. The whole time, he was thinking of a plan to escape and go find his family.

_I wonder what's happened to them…_

**Little does Horo know, that his mother and sister have died from being worked too hard, and barely getting food/water. **

_I hope nothing bad has happened to them. I need to get to them soon. Poor Pilika, she didn't deserve to live like this…_

Horo kept on working until it was sometime around Midnight. They kept him up for a long time, so that they could torture him more. Before they let him get into the hut, they grabbed him and threw him on the ground, beating him until he was black and blue. Only then did they throw him onto his bunk, right before he went unconscious.

"Damn scum, I'm tired of this job. Why didn't Hitler order them extinguished for good? There's no point in this. Besides getting what we want from them. That blue-haired Jew is looking pretty good right now. I mean, there are no women, and I'm feeling horny. I need to get rid of it somehow…" the soldier said before heading off with a couple more Nazi soldiers.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I'm SO evil! grinning evilly **

The Next Day:

Horo was woken harshly by a foot, landing straight into his gut making lurch but nothing coming out his near empty stomach. He gasped in air quickly trying to fill his lungs after the shocking blow which was followed by another after his failure to move quickly enough for the soldiers liking.

"Get up!" he ordered holding his weapon threateningly, Horo pulled his battered being from the straw mat he had been using as a bed standing up as straight as possible head slightly lowered as he tried to breath in painfully

"Report for feeding you pig." The soldier said, cruelly shoving Horo with his weapon to hurry it up starting on the next poor kid who was too exhausted to hear the wake up call. Horo walked out glancing over at a young boy being dragged out by his feet, at first Horo thought he was being taken to be punished, but on closer inspection of the pale face and glazed eyes, it was easy to tell… that kid didn't make it through the night. The morning was dull and the soil soft from the downpours. Horo noticed he was in fact soaking and had slept in a puddle that gathered from a leek in the shaky old buildings roof. Horo had no strength to carry himself today, he did not fuss.He waited very patiently for his food, eating it quickly once he got it, and hardly chewing or savoring its insipid taste.

"You" a soldier grabbed Horo and pulled him to stand spilling the remainder of the slop served to him onto the floor.

"Come this way" Horo made no sound, and could not fight just allowed himself to be pulled aside dreading what ever work or tiring labor they had for him to do. He was taken to a small hut used by the soldiers; they played cards and napped there during the day, especially the ones who had night shifts. Horo looked around the room smelling its strange scents and sensing its odd vibes seeing a few soldiers all smoking and laughing it up, bottles in brown bags in their hands and the smell of liqueur hanging on their breathes.

"Ooo, looky, Jefferson brought us a toy to play with" a shifty looking soldier slurred standing in a shaky manner

"I did it, now give me my cigs and I'll leave you to it" The soldier who dragged Horo here said in a serious tone. A blonde blue eyed man threw a paper bag over to the man who left swiftly leaving Horo stood defenseless in the middle of this drunken party of soldiers, all grinning like a Cheshire Cats, Horo gulped a nervous lump down as they all looked him over, all with cruel grins and scheming looks, their eyes unblinking, unfeeling, relentless… Horo was sure he was going to be sick as the blonde blue-eyed monster of a man moved forward, Horo flinched when his hand touched his shoulder thinking he was going to hit him but instead it just held him up in place as the man began to do something that scared Horo more than the fist he expected, the man started to pull up Horo's shirt, trying to remove it.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Horo said in protest trying to put his shirt back down. The soldier obviously didn't like him speaking out.

"Bastard! Keep you mouth shut!" He shouted hitting Horo hard him falling back onto the ground, the soldier uncaringly pulling the shirt off tearing it in the process, Horo in agony from the hit almost to the point of tears.

"Your disgusting, you look like a flea ridden rodent, but in my job, you learn not to be picky." The soldier stood looming over Horo, intimidating and dark looking. Horo just looked up wide eyed unsure of what was going on, unsure of what they were planning, what they wanted. The blonde soldier used his foot to push Horo to lay on his stomach putting a foot firmly on his back on pushing him into the ground, Horo making a pained noise at the pressure on his abused body. Horo looked at the ground gritting his teeth taking the verbal abuse, not wanting the same as he got the day before, he bit his lip wanting it to be over, wanting them to beat him and leave him to his work. Horo waited, but no kicks came, he listened to what was going on behind him and the faint sound of a zipper was heard the foot being removed from his back soon after. Horo didn't move just turned his head slightly to see what was going on soon feeling a body push on him from behind making him fearfully shuffle to try get away but all escape options impossible as the person behind him shoves him into the ground, snickers and laughing heard from all around the room, and tears starting to pour down Horo's cheeks him unable to fight and so scared of what's going on.

"Aww, look. He's crying. Are you scared, jew?" The Nazi said in a sarcastic voice. He moved over Horo and positioned himself...

...Horo let out a paralyzing scream.

* * *

hides from reviewers don't kill me!


End file.
